


Rey's Fears

by cyn_ful



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is afraid of what is awakening inside of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey's Fears

Rey trembled as she left the cockpit of the ship. She had not had much time alone, so these few moments were going to mean so much to her. She shivered as Artoo greeted her. “I’m fine. I just need a moment.”

His beeps comforted her as she stepped through the main room and curled up on the bed in the corner. Chewie could handle things for a few minutes. 

Han was gone. Murdered by his own son. His son that had done things to Rey that she didn’t understand. She shivered as she recalled his touch on her. He had been so gentle.

The first look at him made her catch her breath. She was not expecting someone closer to her age. She was not expecting so much evil to be dressed so seductively. She shook her head.

Those final moments, after they fought, her heart pounded. She felt the pull to him. She wanted to be closer, yet she fought it with everything in her. To kill him or something else, she wasn’t sure.

Just thinking of him made it feel as if he were near again. She could feel him wrapping himself around her. She leaned back against the wall. 

“You will never escape me…”

She felt a tear run down her face as she heard the words in her ears as if he were right there. “This isn’t good,” she murmured.

She heard his laughter surrounding her before she covered her ears and hid her face in the pillow. “Go away. Go away. Go away.”

She curled into herself and just cried.


End file.
